I'm Back Minna
by Shugo Fairy 4eva
Summary: literally a remake
1. Chapter 1

**Heyo guyz it's me the Fairy! And I am back with a new literally RENEWED,I'm Back Minna  . So recently I gave up on this story until Fanfiction fixed the Tablet prob but my mom got the new PC faster than I thought; actually I don't even know if I posted that. Anyways onto the disclaimer and story. Same story, same idea, same concept, just not as retarded.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara nor do I own Fairy Tail, they belong to Peach Pit and Hiro Mashima. Kissy Faces '3. 3**

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

I hid behind a bush in the Royal Garden near the _**White Roses**_ watching Amu-chan as she laughed with Nagi-kun and Tadaga- *ahem* Tadase. I smiled and threw one of the White Roses at their table.

"Eh?" Amu looked towards the White Rose bush, slowly walking over. I jumped up screaming just as Amu got closer. Amu jumped back in surprise, screaming just as loud.

"Amu-chan? What is it?" Tadagay came running. Amu was sputtering helplessly. She pointed at me. Tadase looked up.

"Lucy?!" I nodded.

"I'm back minna!" I threw my suitcase at Tadase's face, successfully hitting him. I stepped over the now half-dead Tadase. I glanced at a little blonde chibi. She glared at me, I glared back 10x worse. She slowly shrunk even more than she already was. I laughed walking up to her. I held out my hand.

"I'm Lucy, Amu's blood sister, nice to meet you." she smiled and shook my hand.

"Rima"

* * *

**Dis is only da prolouge**


	2. Chapter 2 RENEWED

**Lucy's POV **

Amu and I walked into our home together.

"Tadaima Papa, Mama

* * *

**So recently I have been updating but realized its better to keep it short becuz of my schedule and my stamina.**


	3. Chapter 3 In A Murderers Eyes

Lucy lay on her bed looking at a basket of eggs,15, to be exact. She found it weird considering she already had a few. Ruby,Crystal,Echo,Liz/Elizabeth, Sapphire, and Diamond those were there names. Lucy had figured out 13 of the eggs The Zodiac. Leo(Loke), Virgo, Aquarius, Scorpio,Gemi and Mini (In one egg), Libra, Taurus, Aries, Pisces, Cancer, Capricorn,and Sagittarius. Nikora(Plue) for an extra.

"Ah! These must be dragons! Look Igneel, Grandine, Metalicana, Rozen(Roses )(so plant dragons are Rozen and Flora) and Flora, Accy-chan(Acnologia), Glacialis (Frozen in Latin) and Aqua-Mizu(Aqua-Water),Celeste, Fang(Poison Dragon),Coeli and Aevi (Space and Time, Latin), Elementum-Draco (Element-Dragon), Illa-Ignus, and lastly Nazo the Dragon of Hopes,Dreams,and Mystery!" All the eggs she figured out cracked including the Zodiac.

"Uwaaahh! Iggy-chan and Accy-chan, ooh and Metalicana-kun, you guys are so ky-ute!" Lucy squealed and they all growled, well at least the three who were called "ky-ute". Rozen glanced around frantically.

"Eh! Lu-tan, where are we!" Rozen started tearing up and sniffling.

"Ah! Rose,don't cry, we aren't in Fiore anymore, we are in Tokyo, Japan now but don't worry,we are safe and I will take care of you!" Lucy took her index finger and tapped her on the head. She held Rozen close to her chest. The charas carried their basket and his in their eggs, as they heard Amu coming upstairs.

Amu walked in with a jump in her step and a smile on her face.

"Lucy-nee! Guess what, guess what! Ikuto asked me out!" Amu squealed.

Lucy paled drastically. Tears welled up in her glossy, chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh...oh, really. Th-thats very n-nice!" Lucy started laughing fakely.

Amu being stupid did not notice the depressing glint in Lucy's eyes or the disappearing shine.

"Arigatou, Lushii-nee!"

Lucy was horrified and breathless. She couldn't breath and her heart stopped. Lucy soon started hyperventilating quickly. Next thing she knew she was Knockedout Cold.

"Lucy?LUCY?" She heard the voices of,Amu and her charas and then went into a horrific sleep and disturbing sleep.

_**It was a special day for Lucy and her mother, it was Day Of The Dragons, where dragons roamed Earth in search of new pupils to teach their Secret Arts. Of course Layla was going to pick her daughter Lucy who already had a head start.**_

**_"_**_Mama! Mama! Let's go eat bweakfast pweaaassee! I want to train! I want to learn! C'mon!C'mon!" **Being the little ball of energy she was,she bothered her parents constantly. Layla smiled until a soon to be known object flew through the window. A bullet. Every thing seem to go in slow motion for Lucy, as the bullet flew by her and struck her mother with a fatal blow. Right when it was about to hit her mother Lucy could only muster up one word,one name.(lol that trickshot snipe tho XD)**_

_"Mama?"_

"NO!" Lucy sat upright in a hospital bed, doused in cold sweat. She whimpered quietly in terror. She was all alone in a Hospital bed at midnight, where there was no sun to sing to, or even a moon to gaze at, the sky was a blank canvas that needed to be painted on, badly.

"Amu-chan?" No response, not a peep.

"Mama? Papa?" She got quiet but restless.

Lucy started crying silently.

"Please?" Her voice got higher. "PLEASE, ANYONE!"

Nurses came running in, hoping to tranquilize her, but then realized she was plainly scared. After calling Midori and Tsumugu they tried coaxing, and comforting, Lucy. After a while they stopped trying, and left her to her parents. The doctor walked in.

"I have some bad news for you,but I also have some good news..." She trailed off "Lucy has breathing problems, asthma, most likely, it is unidentified, but can be treated. Though...it might kill her, since she did have a small heart-attack"

Lucy's eyes widened as she looked at the small needles in her arms and the tubes in her nose. She started hyperventilating again.

"Hey,hey,hey! Luce! Calm down!" Tsumugu rubbed her back and then she slowly stopped. She started getting drowsy. Lucy realizing what was happening to her, she snapped her eyes open.

* * *

Amu sat on her bed in a powerful daze.

"W-why is that Lucy-nee had that attack after I told her my awesome news!" Amu sighed "No way! She must like Ikuto! Stupid Lucy! I will kill her!" Amu threw herself out the bed and got on some sneakers. She needed to warn Ikuto, about the wicked witch Lucy! Stupid, stupid Lucy! An 'X' symbol appeared on her neck and in the background you could hear an X-egg say:

"X-Takeover!" Amu walked out giggling evilly.

* * *

Ikuto sneezed and rubbed his nose.

"Someone's gotta be talking about me! This is the third time already!" Ikuto crept into bed gleefully, and then his doorbell rang.

Ikuto went to open the door and was surprised to see Amu in a cute outfit and a plastic-looking smile, he of course did not notice.

"Amu? What are you doing here, the date is tomorrow!" Ikuto tiredly exclaimed.

Amu walked right into his home and into his room. She sat on his bed with a sigh.

"I know, I know! B-but it's Lucy! She is in the hospital she had some sort of a panic attack after I told her about the date. Can you believe it?!" Amu looked up at Ikuto with puppy-dog eyes.

"Amu, I am so sorry you must be devasta-"

"So I decided we go against her and pull the plug. You know, kill her!

Ikuto looked at Amu with widened eyes.

"Amu that wasn't a funny joke murder, is no joke."

Amu teared up and looked down. She opened her mouth as to say something.

"I knew it..." She choked out a sob. "You care more about her than me...you hate me."

"What the heck is wrong with you Amu?! You're thinking of plainly killing someone!"  
Amu looked up with lifeless eyes.

"You're right..."

Ikuto sighed in relief.

"Thank goodness you came to your se-"

"I should make her feel pain. Not kill her quickly. I should kidnap her and make her feel the pain, torture her."

She smiled mischievously.

"You'll come with me too right?" Amu looked up with crazed eyes. "Right?"

* * *

**Hi minna how iz chu doin I know this is a short chapter but I don't have the time and my little bro never let's go of the laptop, so I have to slave to use it anyways I will update when I can.**

** Keep Calm**

** Because Love Is On**

** Peace Out! ✌**


End file.
